


Phone

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you first called me every other word out your mouth was a stutter and you pretty much had a panic attack when you almost told me your actual name.”</p><p>“I just… Wanted some anonymity.”</p><p>“Well you’ve got it now Mister Bond, so stop whining. Now are we gonna fucking do it or are you gonna pay upwards of ten bucks just to chat with me for another half hour like last week?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Hello?"

“H-Hi there.”

“Ooh hey there Mister Bond, wasn’t expecting a call from you again so soon.”

“Must you change my name each time, Mitch?”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Mister Bond is toppers, but it’s not exactly sexy to call someone Harry Potter or Doctor Who, which isn’t his name by the way.”

“Whatever, I’ll stop calling you that stuff when you stop being British. Or you tell me your actual name, you fucking baby.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“When you first called me every other word out your mouth was a stutter and you pretty much had a panic attack when you almost told me your actual name.”

“I just… Wanted some anonymity.”

“Well you’ve got it now Mister Bond, so stop whining. Now are we gonna fucking do it or are you gonna pay upwards of ten bucks just to chat with me for another half hour like last week?"

"Oh shut up, like you mind having a break from helping a bunch of closeted forty year olds jack off."

"Fair enough. So what's up? How's the shooting and bunking with a bunch of sweaty men going?"

"About how you'd expect. How's the talking dirty to a bunch of men one after the other and playing video games as you do it?"

"Pretty good! I've just about finished my replay of Dead Space 3 and having someone on the phone definitely helps keep me from freaking at the stupid jumpscares. Those fucking babies..."

The conversation went on for a little while until Dan, 'mister bond', had to go, finally hanging up, quietly regretting the phone bill he knew he was wracking up. But Mitch was worth it. He'd started talking to him over half a year ago, while surfing the internet for gay porn. He'd been interested in men since he was a teenager, giving in to the feelings rather easily, alright with liking men. On the porn site he'd found there were banner ads, one being for a phone sex hotline, specifically for gay men.

Temptation took over and he gave it a call one night, that being the first time he talked to Mitch. He'd never come so hard on his own before. From then on he'd called a few more times, tried a couple other people but it wasn't long until he was always asking for Mitch, the hotblooded man with the Jersey accent.

After building up a bit of a rapport between them he stopped calling just for sex and somehow they started opening up a bit. Dan told Mitch that he was in the British army, though he had been on leave when they first started talking. Mitch told Dan he was an electrician by trade but he did the phone sex thing as a sort of side job, which paid almost more than his main.

They described themselves to each other, Dan told Mitch how he was tall and somewhat buff with dark brown hair and stupidly thick eyebrows. Mitch described himself as pale and freckled, with light brown hair and a somewhat toned frame. It was enough to create a blurry picture in Dan's head, something to imagine when he masturbated. He wondered if Mitch ever did the same. Mitch had admitted to him once that he typically played video games while taking his calls, though when Dan pressed he admitted he'd played with himself a few times for real.

He never said if he did it with him though, but Dan could pretend. And now here they were, months later, chatting like they were old friends. Of course Dan was still paying for it, but since he couldn't spend his money on much else while on tour he figured it was worth it. A bit of company that wasn't his fellow soldiers was very welcome, even if only for a little while.

Another few days and another call, that's how it went. If he could he would probably call every day, but he didn't want to freak the man out too much. He was just sort of missing his voice, even without really knowing anything more than that.

\---

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Oh, Mister Norton, what a treat to hear from you!"

"Dan."

"...What?"

"My name is Dan."

"Well ruin my fun, why dont'cha?"

"Sorry, I just... I wanted you to know, Mitch. Maybe I'm getting too into this but I didn't like lying for so long."

"Michael."

"W-What?"

"My name is actually Michael. I figured since you're being honest now I will too I guess."

"Michael... wow, I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Oh shut up."

They were both laughing now, Dan could almost picture the smile that must've been spread across Michael's face. It felt good.

"Sooo... since we're nice and honest now, Dan... I thought I might do something for ya."

"Like what?"

"Get a pen and paper."

Dan hurriedly scoured the nearby desk until he found both, clutching them, the phone held between his ear and shoulder.

"Got it."

Michael rattled off a series of numbers, Dan scribbling them down immediately. When he stopped Dan looked it over, a little confused.

"That's my cell number. You can call or text me whenever you feel like it, but any sexy stuff has to be done the usual way. Got it?"

Dan was beaming at the numbers, excitement bubbling up inside.

"Got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Ooh Mister Bond, suprised to hear from you on this line!"

Dan flushed darkly, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He had some free time, time especially for himself so he thought he’d put it to good use and call Michael.

"You know my name now! That’s so unfair."

"You’re still Mister Bond in my phone so clearly that’s your name. Now we gonna get to business or what?"

"…Yeah. God, Michael, it’s been so long."

"I know, douche. Ever since I gave you my cell number you never call me on here anymore. I’ve been getting lonely. Only weird forty-year olds and teenagers to talk to. I kept thinking about you, your stupid voice, being in those big arms…"

"You love my voice, don’t lie."

Dan closed his eyes, doing his best to picture what Michael looked like based on the somewhat vague descriptions he’d given of himself before. They had yet to see what each other actually looked like, sharing pictures now and then but never of themselves.

"Yeah, I do. Especially when it gets all low and husky, like you’re my fucking master ordering me around. Will you order me, Master?"

A quiet groan. Michael knew just what Dan liked to fantasize about.

"Yeah. I want you to play with yourself. One hand on your nipples and the other getting your pants off."

"Yes sir."

There was quiet shuffling, Dan could hear the man’s quiet noises as he teased his nipples awake, or so he acted. He couldn’t be sure just yet if Michael was really playing along or just teasing him like he did to so many other clients.

Dan pulled his cock out, already half-hard, slowly starting to pump it, eyes screwed shut and just listening to Michael.

"Can I touch my cock, Master?"

"No baby, I want you to grab some lube and start fingering yourself."

More movement, Dan could hear the faintest click of a bottle’s top unsnapping, followed by the quiet splurt of lube being squeezed out. His breathing hitched a little in excitement as he realized it; Michael was really gonna do it.

"How many fingers?"

"One to start, work up to three."

"Yessir. I… I’m gonna put you on speaker so I can use my hands."

Dan listened closely as Michael switched him to speaker, hearing him set the phone down and quiet shuffling of sheets. A soft hiss could be heard and Dan could almost perfectly imagine it, Michael slowly pushing a slick finger inside himself per Dan’s orders.

"Tell me how you feel, baby."

"Tight. Real fucking tight, it’s b-been a while. And hot, slick, god I wish you were here doing this to me. I really need to get fucked."

Michael’s voice was shaky, clearly moving in and out of himself as he spoke, Dan doing his best to match his pace just from sound.

"I’d fuck you so hard. Spread those pale legs of yours and slip right between. You want my cock in you? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yeaah, oh fuck. I want your cock in me so fucking bad. I’m at two fingers now, but I bet your dick is thicker than that."

Michael’s voice was somewhat breathless and uneven, little pants and moans slipping in between words. Dan gripped himself a bit tighter and sped up, doing his best not to whimper at the very thought of Michael doing this for him.

"I want you to use three now, but no touching your cock, got it? You don’t come until I say you can."

An audible groan came from Michael but Dan couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or annoyance.

"Yessir."

Was all that was properly said, more shuffling and then a quiet mewling moan which Dan supposed was brought about by the addition of a third finger. His cock was achingly hard now but he couldn’t let himself come just yet, slowing his pace a little. It went on like this for a little while until he couldn’t hold off anymore.

"Fuck, Michael, come baby, I’m gonna…"

"Oh fuck yeah, fuck, Dan! Ffffuck…"

Hearing his name pass Michael’s lips in such a raw way was more than enough to send him toppling over the edge, grunting quietly as he came, listening to Michael’s much more vocal version as the man cursed as loud as he could, followed by the sound of his body flopping onto the bed, tired and limp.

They were quiet for a couple minutes, both could hear the other’s heavy breathing slowing to a normal pace as they recovered, Dan quietly cleaning up his mess with a tissue, Michael staying in his laying position without a care. Michael spoke first.

"So that was fucking great."

Dan laughed quietly, still clutching his phone with one hand.

"Yeah it was. You’re such a dirty guy, you know."

"You were the one ordering me around, asshole! It was all you."

"…I like hearing you call me by my actual name."

"…Me too. You’re the only guy I’ve actually told my name, it’s way easier to masturbate when I don’t get put off by being called Mitch."

A comfortable silence set in for a couple minutes until Michael hung up suddenly, Dan a bit confused until he received a call back, from Michael’s cell number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah sorry, didn’t want you to be charged since we finished already."

"Aww how considerate."

"Shut up."

Dan could just imagine the embarrassed smile the other man probably had, he wondered if it matched his own. The very idea got him a bit flustered.

"…Hey Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about skype?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little while to convince Michael to skype. About two weeks of convincing. And slight begging. Dan could understand why, it was a bit terrifying to show yourself to someone after talking without any sort of visuals for months. But he was in the same boat. 

But finally he agreed, although he still sounded a little reluctant. It made Dan a bit worried, had he lied about his looks? Is that why he was so unwilling? But how far they’d come, even if he had lied he would have to look far from Dan’s type to shake him off now. After all, Dan fell for him from voice alone first.

One night, when Dan was able to, he texted Michael to get on skype. They’d messaged on there a bit but hopefully tonight would be the first time they chatted through video. Dan’s heart fluttered as he saw Michael log on and clicked his name immediately, the options popping up. Dan clicked video call and waited anxiously. Michael picked it up after the fourth ring.

"Can you hear me?"

The voice came before the video, Dan hardly catching the words as his eyes stayed glued to the little spinning circle, waiting for it to end. Suddenly it did, and a video popped up. Staring back at him was a young man, pale and freckled, with light brown hair that curled every which way and glasses slightly hiding brown eyes. 

"Yeah."

Dan’s voice was a bit breathless, feelings rushing him at seeing Michael for the first time. He was even more handsome than he pictured. He watched the other man take in his own somewhat blurry visage before breaking eye contact, fiddling with something on his desk and clearing his throat.

"So I guess you weren’t kidding about all the muscles."

The Brit slowly smiled, flushing a bit as he looked at himself. He hadn’t even thought about it but he’d been in a muscle tank before calling, his army-toughened body mostly on display.

"You weren’t kidding about the freckles."

Michael scowled and flushed, rolling his eyes.

"Don’t fucking even. This is why I didn’t wanna do this."

"Why?"

"Because! You’re this hot fucking British soldier dude and I’m some pasty freckled nerd."

"No! You’re gorgeous!"

The retort was a bit instant, leaving both of them blushing a little in embarrassment.

"…You’re just what I pictured."

Michael smiled a little, looking a bit shy.

"I thought you’d be a chubby forty-something business man."

"You twat!"

The curly-haired man laughed brightly and Dan felt tingles go through him. Seeing that bright smile, the crinkling of Michael’s eyes as he laughed, a cute dimple showing up on just one side, it was everything he’d hoped for. He laughed too, overflowing with mirth. 

After the first ‘meeting’ jitters, the two settled back into how they were almost seamlessly. Their first skype call ended after a little over an hour, only ending when Dan’s fellow soldiers started bugging him and trying to see who he was talking to. 

—-

One skype call turned into one a week. Then two. Then three. Eventually they were using it almost every day, never getting enough of each other in any way. Being the sexually driven men they were they tried to skype sex, agreeing to only watch each other’s faces. It was intense and arousing, and became another weekly ritual of theirs when they could find the alone time. 

Their relationship once again was growing to something new and somewhat confusing, left alone until Dan finally acknowledged it one night a couple months later.

"Michael, what are we?"

"W-What?"

Michael got his immediate attention, the man looking up from surfing the net and staring back at Dan.

"What are we? Like are we… are we dating?"

Pale cheeks never turned red so fast, and Michael looked a bit distressed.

"I don’t know! Why ask me?"

"Because, dummy, you’re part of this too."

Silence swept in, both men thinking over the question. Michael spoke after a couple minutes.

"Do you want to be dating?"

"Do you?"

"…I wouldn’t mind or whatever… I don’t give a shit."

He clearly did, his face still red and his eyes refusing any contact with Dan. Dan smiled widely, needing no more acceptance than that.

"Then we’re dating. Guess that makes you my boyfriend, eh? You better not cheat on me."

"Do the phone sex guys count?"

"So long as you don’t whack it with them, no."

"Aww but there’s this one guy, he is so good at describing this BDSM fantasy he has, super kinky, and-"

"Michaelll…"

"Alright, alright. I’ll only jerk it for you."

"So romantic."

Both men smiled at each other, and once more fell into their comfortable space once again.

—-

A year. It was almost a year since Michael had oh so casually agreed to be dating Dan and they’d kept it up this long. It surprised them both a bit, sure they liked the other a lot but neither expected to enjoy just hearing the sound of their voice. They could sit on a skype call and surf the web, just every now and then glancing at the video in the corner of their screen or hear the other chuckle at something they came across and feel at home.

They never got tired of each other, in any way, shape, or form. They still texted when they couldn’t skype, had phone sex or video sex weekly at the very least, they’d send little pics of their daily lives to each other and just ate up all the new information like it was their lifesource. It felt good, better than anything either of them had ever had.

Which is why the idea of change was starting to freak Dan out. He had something planned, for about a month now, and despite his own concerns he was going through with it. Today would be the day he told Michael. He spent most of his day glancing at the clock, waiting anxiously for it to be time to head back to his barracks and skype Michael. 

The time came, albeit it dreadfully slow, and Dan raced back to the computer, hurriedly pulling up skype and logging in. Michael was already on, waiting for him. The call came and Dan answered, smiling nervously as Michael greeted him with a smile and a wave.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Suddenly his nerves oozed away as Michael asked how his day was, slipping into the comfortableness of their daily chats, settling down and conversing with the other about their days and what was new. Eventually the conversation stopped and they were doing their typical thing, surfing the web and chatting when the mood struck. Dan took a bit to work up his nerve again before speaking.

"So, guess what I bought with all that money I saved from not calling you anymore?"

"Ooh a guessing game. Did you get a fleshlight? I bet they make ones that feel like an ass, how insane is that."

"It’s not a fleshlight, you perv. Seems like your mind always goes straight to the gutter."

"You say as though you don’t love it."

"I do."

A moment of quiet and stupid smiles before Michael piped up again.

"So what is it?"

"A ticket."

"A ticket?"

"Well more specifically a plane ticket. To New Jersey. Newark Airport. Next week."

Michael froze, staring straight at Dan, eyes wide. Clearly that wasn’t something he was going to end up guessing.

"What did you say?"

"I-I bought a ticket… to New Jersey. I’ve got a two week leave and I thought I’d use it to maybe, ehm, visit you. If you’re okay with that. I could still switch it, head back home or something."

"No!"

Dan clammed up, staring back at Michael, who was slowly getting red.

"No, don’t switch it. I want this. I want to see you. I just  _really_  wasn’t expecting you to say that of all things.”

A smile spread widely across the Brit’s face, Michael’s matching.

"So I’m gonna see you in a week."

Michael nodded, confirming the sentence that felt like utter fantasy to them both.

"A week."


	4. Chapter 4

"You realize how weird this is right?"

"Is not!"

Dan sighed into his phone, tucked between his shoulder and ear, hands busied with packing. His best friend was on the other end, a man named Gavin, who’d been his ‘B’ since childhood.

"It absolutely is! You met this bloke on a phone sex line, which let me say, that’s minging on its own; but now you’re gonna meet him?!"

"Don’t say it like we went from the phone to meeting with no inbetween! Yeah, so we first talked like that, but then we got close and we exchanged cell numbers and then skype. I probably talk to him more than I do you, and that’s saying something."

"Still, you know how utterly insane that sounds, right?"

"Doesn’t matter."

A defeated sigh came through and Dan chuckled quietly, smiling amusedly as he folded his clothes and packed them.

"Are you sure he’ll be who he said he is?"

Gavin’s voice was a bit quiet and worried.

"I’m sure. I’ve seen him through skype, talked to him. I know he isn’t lying to me."

"Well… just be careful, alright?"

"I will."

—-

"You realize how weird this is, right?"

"Fucking obviously."

Michael shot a look at his best friend, a guy named Ray, who was at the moment sitting across from him at Dave and Busters. He’d gone up to New York City to visit him and get some last minute encouragement, Dan set to arrive in only two days.

"I mean, we met over phone sex, how many people say they met their boyfriend like that?"

"Not many."

Ray grinned cheekily as Michael scowled, fiddling with his fries as Ray sunk his teeth into the burger he’d ordered.

"I’m just scared, I mean, what if he gets all the way here then realizes I suck or something?"

"Dude. One, you’re fucking great. And he clearly thinks that if he’s gonna spend his break from the army with  _you_. Two, the only thing he’ll think in regards to you and sucking, is sucking that diiick.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, kicking at Ray under the table as the other grinned, knowing he was right. The two ate and played the arcade games until Michael had to head back, Ray waiting at the station with him.

"Hey Michael?"

The younger of the two was eyeing his older best friend a bit anxiously. Michael caught his look, a concerned one slipping over his face.

"Yeah?"

"Just promise you’ll be safe or whatever, okay? Like if you see some creep coming towards to you instead of some ‘hunky army brit’ you’ll kick him in the balls or run off or something?"

"Of course, dumbass. But thanks for worrying."

"Nah, I just need you to not end up dying, you still owe me twenty bucks."

Michael pushed him off the bench they were sat at, both of them laughing unabashedly.

—-

This was it. It was time. Michael stood awkwardly at the gate Dan had told him, waiting for the flight to come in. He was waiting, along with several different families and friends of other people waiting for their loved ones to arrive, and suddenly wished he’d brought someone for moral support. Every fiber of his being wanted to just run and hide, to reject this insanity that was his love life and try to pretend like this wasn’t happening. It was one thing to be dating Dan from hundreds of thousands of miles away, but to see him in person for the first time, stepping off a plane, his heart could barely take it.

His eyes wandered to the screen with all the arrival times for what seemed like the umpteenth time, letting out a shaky sigh. It was on time. Dan would be landing in a matter of minutes.

"Waiting for somebody special?"

Michael turned to see a middle-aged woman speaking to him, smiling kindly. He supressed his typical snarkiness to answer.

"Yeah. My… my boyfriend."

The woman was taken aback for a moment before smiling once more.

"That’s lovely! I’m waiting for my daughter, she’s coming home from her first year of college on break. It’s so sweet of you to pick him up at the airport, feels like these days most young couples don’t have the time to wait around for each other."

Michael laughed quietly, his smile small and shy.

"Yeah, well I really can’t wait to see him."

He couldn’t. With all his worrying he’d almost forgotten just how much he wanted to see Dan, the woman inadvertantly reminding him. It felt like every minute was both drudging by and going at lightspeed. His excitement and anxiety had melded into one confused emotion and all he could think was that Dan would be there in front of him soon.

A voice came over the airport’s speakers alerting of the arrival of the plane Dan was on, and that the passengers would be unboarding momentarily. Michael had to force himself to keep breathing, his heart starting to race.

After a couple minutes, he saw the doors open, and slowly people began to come into the gate. He watched anxiously, eyes scanning over every person until they fell on him. Dan was there, with a slight scruff and disheveled hair topped with a black beret, his tan body covered in his camoflague uniform. Michael’s heart leapt into his throat, standing straight, his eyes never leaving Dan.

As he unboarded, Dan was immediately scanning the crowd for Michael, slight panic setting in when he didn’t see him immediately, wondering if perhaps the man had gotten cold feet and didn’t show. His worries vanished instantly as he locked on to a pale young man in a tee and jeans, familiar brown curls popping out here and there from under a beanie. He was freckled and had glasses, and even from that far away Dan knew. It was him.

They locked eyes and Dan sped up without even realizing, Michael worming his way through the crowd until there was no one between them. Dan hurried even more, closing the last of the gap, dropping his duffel bag to the floor and scooping Michael up in his arms, clutching him tightly. Michael hugged him tightly, his face buried into shoulder, doing his best not to cry out of sheer happiness.

They stayed like that until it felt okay to pull away, Dan letting go only just enough to pull back and see Michael’s face. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes he’d been gazing at through his computer screen, his heart beating wildly as happiness filled every last bit of him. Michael was just as ecstatic, staring back at him as though he still couldn’t believe it. Dan was there. In New Jersey. Holding Michael like they’d been longtime lovers. Dan finally spoke up, only able to utter a couple words, smiling playfully.

"Hi Mitch."

Michael’s face split into a stupid smile, his voice a bit breathy and giggly.

"Hi Mister Bond."


End file.
